It's Not So Easy Being a Teen
by OnthaEdge487
Summary: Every1 thinks teens have it easy, right? WRONG! It's another high school fic, but it's got tons of superstars & some of my own characters. Some humor, at least I thought so & a little bit of everything mixed in. Basic everyday teen life w/some twists. R


It's Not So Easy Being a Teen  
  
Chapter 1- The Party's Over  
  
Disclaimer- *yawn* I'm sooooo sick of writing this . . . but oh well. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SUPERSTARS OR THE WWE . . . yet. *evil cackling* However I do own Amanda, as she is a character based on myself (she's not totally like me, but the closest anything's ever gonna get), and another character in here that isn't a superstar is property of me, the wicked bitch . . . I mean *witch* of the west. Damn typos!! Thankx 2 live4thaXtreme (Melinda), that fruity penguin, for letting me use her in this, she'll be one of Amanda's friends. That's about it 4 this crappy disclaimer thingy.  
  
*A/N*- Okay I know there are *so* many high school fics out there, but I really wanted to try it. This probably will suck but, well I'M TRYING DAMNIT!! Please don't hurt me . . . I'm warning you now this may get a bit boring at points. Okay, this fic is set in present time, except the wrestlers are teens, and the WWE still has most of the legends in it, like Jimmy Snuka. Weird I know, but the superstars are gonna watch wrestling and if they're not the wrestlers, then of course it should be the older, legends, (although they might not have wrestled at the same time as each other, they're gonna in this,) so try no to get too confused. I'm taking the things my friends and I've experienced in high school (which are pretty dull) and putting them in here . . . and I'm just gonna wing the rest. Don't worry though I'll think of something to thicken the plot . . . I hope. It just might be slow for the first few chapters. Also, the superstars' ages will most likely be WAY off. Most of them will be in the same grade just to make it easier for me. I'll eventually tell you their ages & grade, & I'm not sure if I'll put all the ages in this chap, but everyone is in the range of 15-16, unless they're a teacher or an older student. Well now that I'm done babbling, read on!!!  
  
Jeff sighed inwardly as he sat on the grass outside his home. Robotically, he continually ripped clumps of grass from the ground, pulling some dirt with it. The party was over. He had to go back in less then two days. He completely dreaded it. Sure he wanted to see his friends again, but all the freedom he had had this summer was being ripped away from him too soon, just like that. It had all gone by too quickly.  
  
"Damnit, this sucks." He muttered to himself, throwing a clump of grass behind his back.  
  
"Hey watch it dude!" A voice came from behind him. Jeff turned around and glared at his brother. "What's eating you?" Matt asked, sitting next to Jeff on the springy green grass.  
  
"What the hell do you think? We're goin' back to . . . to that hellhole in less than two days Matt!" Jeff growled looking up at the sky. He observed the light mesh of colors that was beginning to form, as the sun began to set.  
  
"Look bro, I'm bummed about school too, but you gotta-" Matt started to say.  
  
"How dare you say that word?! It's EVIL! Evil I tell you! I thought we talked about not saying it in my presence?" Jeff said glaring daggers at Matt.  
  
"What, school?" Matt laughed, as Jeff winced at the word as though it caused him physical pain. "Geez Jeff, you're paranoid. I thought you were the laid back one." He said shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"I am, it's just I really hate sc . . . sch . . . oh you know what I mean, and I had so much fun this summer and I don't want it to end." Jeff sighed. Matt let out a sigh of his own.  
  
"I know what you mean, but you just gotta face it. Summer is over. Well not for two days at least." Matt said grinning. "What the hell are we wasting our time here for? Let's call up the gang an' go out somewhere, have some fun, cause some havoc and chaos! You know the usual." He smiled as he got up from the cold ground, and then extended an arm to help to help Jeff get up. Jeff nodded and took Matt's hand, his mood brightening a little. They ran into the house and called a bunch of their friends. Once everything was set they grabbed their wallets, cells, and jackets.  
  
"Where you boys goin'?" Asked their father, Gilbert, who was coming down the staircase near the doorway where the boys stood.  
  
They glanced at each other quickly and simultaneously replied "Out."  
  
"Oh, well that clears everything up." He said sarcastically, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're just goin' out with the gang. Not sure where, we might get somethin' to eat, or see a movie or somethin'." Matt explained to his father who was now towering over the pair, with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yeah, whatever everyone decides. We're gonna meet at Shane's house and decide. Is that okay?" Jeff asked, as nicely as he possibly could.  
  
"Fine, but be home before 11:00. And no taking the car, ya don't have yer license yet . . . MATT! I don't wanna have to call all the neighbors an' come a looking for ya . . . again." Gil said sternly, eyeballing his sons.  
  
"We told you we were sorry about that like a zillion times! We lost track of time that's all, and uh . . . I was just getting some extra practice in for when I DO get my license. It won't happen again. Anyway we better get goin' come on Jeff. See ya lata Pops." Matt said hurriedly, grabbing Jeff's arm and pulling him out the door. They grabbed their skate boards which had been resting near the garage, hopped on and skated away quickly, racing each other to Shane's house. It didn't take them to long to reach Shane's house, granted he only lived down the street. When they arrived they were greeted by the faces of several friends. Some were happy; others wore a sour look, similar to Jeff's.  
  
"Hey guys, waz up? Long time no see." Shane laughed as he ushered the boys into the living room.  
  
"Oh yeah, yesterday was a real long time ago. I think I forgot what you what you looked like, it's just been so long!" Matt laughed, being his overdramatic self. Everyone joined in on the laughter, even Jeff who was still upset about going back to what he called 'the hellhole'.  
  
Amy got up from the couch she was sitting on an approached Matt and Jeff. "Hey guys!" She greeted brightly, and then gave each of them a hug. Amy and they Hardys were extremely close friends; she was like a sister to them. They had helped each other through the hard times in each others lives and the three of them were the closest friends could get. "Doesn't it totally suck that we gotta go to school Thursday? It's gonna be hell." She said, as Matt nodded unhappily, and Jeff winced at the evil word. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey Shan, will you get that? I'm busy." Shane said from the recliner he was relaxing on, surfing the TV for something good to watch while they waited for everyone to arrive. Shannon, who was seated on the long black leather couch in the room, looked over to Shane like he had ten heads.  
  
"Dude, it's your house." Shannon reminded his lazy friend.  
  
"So?" Shane said his eyes not leaving the TV screen. "Oh yesssssss! Sponge Bob is on! Dude I love that show! Patrick is so funny!" He yelled, and all eyes were now on him. A light blush crept across his cheeks, as he changed the channel to MTV. "What? So I like to watch Nickelodeon. So what? Now please get the door Shannon!"  
  
"Issues dude. The boy's got some serious issues." Chris Jericho said from his spot leaned up against the wall. Shannon sighed and got up off the couch.  
  
"What the hell am I, his fucking slave?" He mumbled, and continued trudging towards the door. He swung it open to reveal Stephanie McMahon and Trish Stratus checking their make up in a mirror, not noticing he'd opened the door.  
  
"Makeup won't help so why bother Skanky." Said a voice from behind Shannon. The girls looked up, startled to see Shannon holding the door open, and a smirking Chris Jericho behind him.  
  
"Why thank you Chris, I love you too." Stephanie said sarcastically, and then pushed her way into the house. Chris stuck his tongue out at her in a feeble attempt at retaliation. They would tease each other constantly, mercilessly, but it was just in fun. It got so bad sometimes that people other than their friends thought Steph and Chris hated each other. How very wrong that was. "Hey Shan. Shane being a lazy ass again?" She asked as they all walked back into the living room. Steph's question was answered as she saw Shane being a total couch potato, looking as if he'd drifted into his own little world.  
  
A few people in the group had begun to dance to the music that was blasting from the TV set. Amy, Matt, and Jeff all sang along and danced up a storm to Nelly's Hot in Herre, not caring if all their friends were staring at them like they had ten heads. Soon they were joined by Trish, Shannon, and Steph as they all danced in the large living room, still waiting for a few people to arrive. Chris, deciding not to make a fool out of himself and dance, decided to instead chuck a pillow across the room at the unsuspecting Shane.  
  
"What the hell?" Shane yelled, as he threw the pillow back at Chris. Chris in turn threw two more pillows at Shane, hitting him right in the face. "Aw dude, you're gonna pay for that!" Shane warned as he actually got up from the comfy lay-z-boy recliner and pounced on a smirking Chris. Soon they were wrestling on the ground, as everyone watched in amusement. At one point Chris had flipped Shane over and put him into a variation of what looked like a Boston Crab. They were all really big wrestling fans, just to let you know.  
  
"Do you give up? Everyone taps to the Walls of Jericho!" Chris said triumphantly, as Shane grunted in pain. Seconds later he tapped out, not being able to take the surging pain running throughout his back and legs.  
  
"Ouch, dude that killed. Now would you please get off me?" Shane whined, as Jericho got off him and walked over to the couch and stood on it. Shane crawled back over to the recliner and collapsed on it.  
  
"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" Jericho exclaimed spreading out his arms as everyone burst out into laughter. "AND YOU ONLY LIVE IN IT JUNIORS!"  
  
"Man, I think you've been watching way too much of Titanic. Maybe you should lay off it for a bit, kay? And King of the Assclowns is more like it!" Matt chuckled, clearly amused.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with Titanic?! I thought that was an excellent movie, one of the best I've ever-" Jeff started, but stopped when he realized he had said that out loud, as all of his friends stared at him. That had been meant to be his little secret.  
  
"What the hell kind of word is assclowns? Where did you think that one up Mattie?" Trish asked, putting her arm around him. Matt just smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Would you please shut the hell up?! Thank you." Chris said, jumping down from the couch, and then stood in front of his friends scratching his chin, pondering something. "Hmmm . . . assclowns . . . it has a nice ring to it. I think I'll use that one. Now who are we waiting for anyway?" Jericho asked everyone, who were all still standing around in Shane's large living room.  
  
"Well Rob said he um, couldn't make it he had 'stuff' to do." Shannon informed and the group suddenly got glum. Everyone passed worried glances at each other, hoping it was just a doctor's appointment or something of that matter. Lately Rob had been brushing them off and distancing himself from them. Matt and Jeff had said they had seen him hanging out with a bunch of guys in the playground nearby, but couldn't tell who they were, but they looked like they were up to no good.  
  
"Oh." Everyone mumbled simultaneously, as if they had expected it.  
  
"Oh yeah, Adam and Jay still haven't got here. I wonder what the hell is taking them so freaking long." Amy pondered her mood brightening, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Well you know them. Can't leave the house till they look perfect." She stated, as Steph and Trish giggled at the thought of Adam and Jay brushing their long blond hair in the mirror.  
  
"They have better hair than I do! I gotta see what kind of conditioner they use." Trish said, more to herself than the others. They all continued to laugh, tease each other and have a good time while they waited for Adam and Jay to arrive.  
  
Meanwhile Adam and Jay had been riding around in the car for the past twenty minutes, and were beginning to think they were lost. "Um, dad are you sure you know where you're going? I think we might be um, well lost." Jay said to his father from the back seat. His father shook his head, and gripped the steering wheel tightly.  
  
"We're not lost Jay; we've just got a little side tracked. Traffic and um, stuff like that. We'll be there soon." Jonathan Reso replied lying through his teeth. "I'm uh just not used to these roads ya know? I've never been to this kid's house. You're mother usually takes you, but no she had to go to that stupid baby shower, she just had to." He grumbled angrily, as he searched for what he hoped was the right road, and took a sharp turn.  
  
"Um, not to piss you off or anything Mr. Reso, but um I think we've passed that same pig mail box three times already. I uh think we're going in a circle." Adam said nervously, hoping he wouldn't get Mr. Reso too upset. Mr. Reso sighed, and looked over to the mail box Adam had been referring to. It was a mail box in the shape of a pig with wings. Indeed they had passed it more than once. In a rage of anger, he banged his fist on the dash board, then continued on the hunt to find Shane's house. Adam looked over to Jay who was looking out the window.  
  
"Dude, did you guys even get directions?" He asked his best friend. Jay nodded a 'yes' and glanced up at his father.  
  
"He just doesn't know how to follow them." Jay said with a small smile then turned to look at the scenery outside, mumbling what Adam thought to be 'I can't wait to drive, burn rubber.' Adam chuckled a bit, at the thought of the whole situation. He then turned his vision back to the window. He scanned the houses with disinterest, until he noticed something. His eyes grew wide, and he grabbed Jay's arm.  
  
"Dude, look! It's Shane's house!" Adam exclaimed, getting the attention of both Jay and Mr. Reso.  
  
"WHAT? WHERE?" Mr. Reso yelled, as Adam pointed out the house for him to pull into the driveway. Mr. Reso made a sharp turn that made the tires squeal and both Adam and Jay were jerked forward in their seats. "Are you telling me we've been driving around for twenty minutes, and the house was right in front of us?! I can't believe this, never again Jay. Let your mother truck you guys around next time, I can't be bothered with it." He fumed, as he parked the car in the driveway and the boys got out. They thanked him quickly, leaving Mr. Reso to brood. Adam and Jay ran up the drive, and stood in front of the large white door. Adam rang the door bell, and soon it was opened by Trish and Jeff who were laughing about something.  
  
"Well, it's about damn time! What the hell took you so long? You'd think you guys live across the state with the amount of time it took you to get your asses over here!" Jeff said as Adam and Jay moved into the house, and walked to the living room followed by Trish and Jeff.  
  
"Really guys, what the hell was the hold up? You only live ten minutes away!" Trish asked as she took a seat on the couch in between Matt and Steph.  
  
"It's a long story that totally reeks of stinkositty!" Jay said then glanced up at Adam. Adam rolled his eyes at the thought of the whole stupid story, but nonetheless began to tell it. After a few minutes of explaining, they were all doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Guys it's not that funny! We thought we were never gonna get here! Anyway have we decided where we are gonna hang out? Cause I'm sure Shane's parent's won't want all of us here." Adam said, sitting down on the arm of the couch, and Jay followed his suit and sat on the other side of Stephanie.  
  
"Well aren't we all nice and cozy?" Matt joked, referring to himself and the three other people all squished on one couch. Jay glared at him, wanting to know where they would be going. "Oh right. Well I think we're gonna catch a movie then . . ." He began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Then to the MALL!" Trish and Stephanie squealed together, as all of the guys groaned.  
  
"The mall? Why the mall? Every time we go with you it takes an hour to get out of ONE store. And that's if we're lucky!" Shannon groaned from his seat on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, and besides didn't you two buy enough stuff the last time we went? Oh when was it . . . let's see . . . YESTERDAY!" Shane huffed, as the two girls put on their best puppy dog faces.  
  
"Aw, pwease?" They begged. "We won't be too long, we promise." Stephanie added.  
  
"Aw damn! I can't resist that face. Fine, just make sure we're home by eleven or Dad'll freak . . . again." Matt sighed as the two girls' faces brightened and they squealed together happily.  
  
"We have to go to Bakers, and Old Navy, and Weathervane, and Contempo, and Express, and Gadzooks, Hot Topic, and American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Wet Seal, GAP and . . . and . . ." Trish trailed off happily, unknowingly starting to drool as they all got up and headed toward the car. Shane told his mom they were ready to leave, and seven of them, including Mrs. Helms all piled in the eggplant colored mini-van. Shane, Matt and Jeff rode with Shane's older sister Morgan, since the van couldn't fit eleven people. She didn't really mind since she was on her way out anyway.  
  
They finally arrived at the movie theater and met in the lobby. The group crowded around to see which movie looked the most appealing. Most of the guys, along with Amy had wanted to see XXX with Vin Diesel. Trish and Steph on the other hand, wanted to see Serving Sara, while Adam and Jay wanted to watch Stealing Harvard.  
  
"Well how are we gonna decide?" Amy asked as they stood in the never- ending line to buy tickets. They all looked at each other.  
  
"Well I sure as hell am NOT gonna see a chick-flick! No way will the KING OF THE WORLD have to be subjected to that kind of torture!" Chris stated, referring to Steph and Trish's pick, Serving Sara.  
  
"Well I guess you'll just have to live with it Jerky, cause you're coming with us." Steph smirked. Before Chris could reply, Steph realized she was next in line.  
  
"Next?" The lady at the counter asked. Stephanie waltzed up to the counter, her head held high.  
  
"I'd like three tickets for Serving Sara, please." She said quickly and gave the woman the money. "Don't worry Chris; you can pay me back later." She grinned as she handed him his ticket to pure torture for the evening. 'This is going to be fun. I love when Chris is being tortured.' Stephanie thought to herself. Jericho glared at her, and if looks could kill lets just say there would be no more Billion Dollar Princess to grace us with her presence. She gave Trish her ticket, and Trish paid Stephanie for the movie. Steph held out her hand expectantly, waiting for Chris to hand over the dough. Jericho grunted and slapped $6.00 into her waiting hand. Steph grabbed his arm and literally dragged Chris in the direction of the theater, Trish holding up the rear.  
  
Matt then stepped up to get Jeff and his ticket. They had decided to go to whatever movie they wanted and would meet up later. "Um hi, I'd like two tickets for XXX for the 5:45 show please." Matt said as the girl began to process the tickets.  
  
"No wait actually Matt, I think I'm gonna see Serving Sara. Is that okay?" Jeff nervously asked his highly confused brother. Matt simply nodded and changed the ticket amount to one. Everyone soon got their tickets, and after a quick stop at the snack bar for refreshments, they filed into the theaters and found seats. Adam and Jay ended up seeing Stealing Harvard, and Matt, Amy, Shannon, and Shane saw XXX. The movies ended within ten minutes of each other, which was convenient so no one had to wait for the others too long.  
  
"So how was the movie?" Steph asked Adam and Jay, walking briskly up to them, followed by Trish and a grumpy Chris Jericho and an oddly happy Jeff Hardy.  
  
"It was okay, but it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be." Jay confessed, sitting on a bench. "Most of the time we just threw popcorn at the people in front." He grinned devilishly.  
  
"Now that's entertainment. One guy got really pissed off and I swear he was gonna punch us . . ." Adam said looking satisfied. "And when I spilled my soda on the girl in front of me . . ." He trailed off with a satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"Oh no, not you too! Chris was doing the same thing during our movie. He didn't just throw popcorn though, no he didn't stop there. He had to throw Reese's Piece's, and . . ." Trish started, but was interrupted by an angry voice.  
  
"AND MY SKITTLES! How could you throw my wonderful Skittles at that guy with the fro? I swear Chris you're gonna get it! He's probably still trying to get all that shit out; his fro was so damn huge!" Jeff huffed, as Chris smirked, his attention on a man on the other side of the lobby with a large afro, pulling popcorn and candy out of his hair, scowling every time he did so.  
  
"Calm down, here go buy another bag Rainbow Bright!" Chris said, handing Jeff a five dollar bill. Jeff happily skipped off to purchase another bag of his beloved Skittles. "Now what the hell is taking those assclowns so long? When does their movie get out?" He said impatiently tapping his foot on the ground, with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Don't get you're panties in a bunch Jericho. XXX is supposed to end in about a minute, so they should be out shortly." Stephanie spat at him.  
  
"And there they are now. Hey guys over here!" Adam called across the lobby to where Matt, Shane, Shannon, and Amy were walking and looking for the rest of the group.  
  
"Yay, now we can go on to the mall! It's gonna be sooooo much fun, a girl can never have too many clothes and accessories ya know!" Trish said clapping her hands happily, thinking of all the wonderful things she was going to buy. Stephanie nodded in agreement, as Matt, Shane, Shannon, and Amy reached them.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Matt asked, and they all nodded, just as Jeff came back with a fresh bag of Skittles. "Obsessive. Down right obsessive." He muttered under his breath, and shook his head as he watched Jeff devour half the bag. They left the movie theater, which was in the mall, as Steph and Trish lead the way. As the hours past they ate at the food court, and went into what seemed like thousands of different stores. At this point in time it's 9:45 and the group is in a Newberry Comics, all looking interestedly at CD's, DVD's and things of that nature, hoping the price isn't higher than fifteen dollars.  
  
"Dude, look at this Rob Zombie collectable doll thing! It totally reeks of awesomeness! It's so freaky; I just have to get it." Adam said as he picked up the Rob Zombie collectable and brought it over to the checkout counter, leaving a confused Jay behind.  
  
"Uh . . . okay." Was all Jay could reply, watching Adam's retreating figure, then moved over to the DVD section.  
  
"Hey Amy, should I buy this?" Trish asked waving a CD in front of her red headed friend. Amy looked up from the CD cover she was reading.  
  
"Well, I have the Puddle of Mudd CD and it's really good, so yeah why not." Amy replied, shrugging her shoulders. Trish nodded and went to get in line to purchase the CD.  
  
"Oh, look it's the Avril Lavigne CD! She rocks!" Stephanie said grabbing a copy of 'Let Go'. "Isn't she awesome Jeff?" She asked brandishing the CD in front of the younger, multi-colored haired Hardy.  
  
"Well she's no Marilyn Manson, but eh she ain't THAT bad. But I wouldn't say I go out and get her CD or anythin'." He replied, looking at a copy of POD's Satellite.  
  
"Uh huh. Well Sk8ter Boi is the best out there! Skater dudes rock!" Stephanie laughed. Jeff's face suddenly lit up, unbeknownst to Steph.  
  
"Well you do know I skateboard right? I'm pretty good too." Jeff told her as she read the songs on 'Let Go'.  
  
"That's cool Jeff; I'll have to watch you sometime. So, are you gonna by this CD?" Steph prodded. She thought Avril Lavigne was incredibly talented and everyone out there should give her music a chance.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not gonna waste my money." Jeff said shaking his head. Stephanie sighed in defeat.  
  
"Aw, you know you like her, you just won't admit it." Stephanie smiled, and then walked away waving him a small goodbye, to go check out some DVD's. Jeff just sighed.  
  
"I know who I like; they just don't seem to see it." He whispered, glancing at her retreating figure. Shane and Shannon had been looking at the store's video games, debating whether or not to get WWE Smackdown! 4- Get the F out. (A/N-I know its lame, but I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
"Dude, if we pool our money we could get it." Shane rationalized. Shannon simply shook his head, as if putting his foot down.  
  
"No dude, I don't even HAVE a PS2, why would I help pay for a game that only comes for that model?"  
  
"Cause I have a PS2! You could come over and play it any time, I promise!" Shane begged. Shannon laughed sarcastically at his friend.  
  
"Yeah right Shane-o. I'll help pay for this game when hell freezes over." He said, knowing he would be getting ripped off if he agreed.  
  
"Ya know I heard that the chances are increasing and hell has been getting rather cold . . ." Shane said, still trying to waver Shannon's decision. Shannon just threw up his hands in frustration, and went to join Jeff to look at CD's. Over by the alternative rock section, Matt and Chris had too been checking out the CD's, seeing what's good.  
  
"Ya know dude, one day I'm gonna have a band. Seriously I will, it's gonna rock. It'll totally bring back the heavy metal that this country is totally lacking." Jericho told Matt in a disgusted voice as he practically threw a CD back in its place. "Hmmmm . . . I might even name it after a Muppet." Matt just laughed at his statement and was about to reply when his cell phone went off. Quickly he dug through his pocket and pulled out the small phone. He checked the number first and rolled his eyes upon seeing the caller.  
  
"Hey baby. What's up?" Matt sighed feigning interest, as the caller let out a small squeal. She loved when he called her 'baby'. He cringed every time he was forced to say it, but she never seemed to notice.  
  
"Mattie, I've tried to call you ALL day! Where have you been? I thought that we could have gotten together today, but I couldn't reach you. So, where were you?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Matt looked at Chris with a pleading look and Jericho just shrugged, and mouthed 'just break up with her'. Chris had known from the look on Matt's face when he saw the number on his cell that it was her. Matt wearily shook his head and mouthed 'I can't'. Chris clapped his hand on Matt's back and walked away to join Trish and Amy.  
  
"Well?" The caller asked, their patience seemingly running thin.  
  
"I was skate boarding, geez. Sorry Tina, Jeff and I . . ." he answered, and the caller made slight 'tisk' noises with her tongue, and then spoke rudely cutting him off.  
  
"Don't you 'sorry Tina' me. Hunny if you're gonna be my boyfriend you gotta spend time with me, is that clear? Hey, I hear a lot of noise in the background, where are you?" Matt rolled his eyes. She was being a real pain lately. Sure when they first started going out everything was cool, but now she always has to know where he is, every second of the day. She always wanted to be with him. He spent most of his time with her, and he felt like she was smothering him. All of his friends hated her, and god he really couldn't stand her friends, well two of them anyways.  
  
"Matt are you still there? Where are you? You betta not be with those three little bitches, you know how I feel about them. Especially the red head, what's her name . . . Amy? She's always hanging around you; oh she just down right pisses me off." Tina vented, waiting for Matt's reply. She continued blabbing on how she disliked his friends and how he should spend more time with her. 'Spending more time with you? That might kill me.' Matt thought, coming out of his zoned out state and actually picking up something she said. "So, you never told me where you are." She prodded.  
  
"Well if you must know I'm at the mall in the CD store, attempting to pick out a CD. And yes I'm with ALL of my friends, not that it's any of your business." Matt said, surprising both himself and Tina at the last statement. He never usually let his feelings show towards her, he usually just agreed to what she said or got what she asked for. You could call him 'whipped', as many of his friends did. Tina was quiet on the other line for a few seconds, but then regained her composure and acted as though he never said anything. He heard concerned voices that he only assumed to be her annoying best friends Lauren and Michelle asking her 'what's wrong?' and 'what's going on?'  
  
"You're at the CD store? Oh . . . that's where Amanda and Melinda work. Say 'hi' to Melinda for me! Amanda and I, we've kinda been on edge lately. She's well kinda pissed at me. I can't see why though." Tina said innocently, although Matt really didn't care about Tina's problems. By now it was 10:10, and Matt was still talking to her as she babbled on about how she stood her friend Amanda up when they were supposed to go to the mall, and felt there was no need to apologize for it. Comments like, 'that bitch' and 'screw Amanda' could be heard in the background from Erin and Michelle. 'Figures she'd do that. Tina always thinks she's right, so why the hell apologize?' Matt thought angrily. He'd moved to join Shane and Shannon who were now bickering over who should get to buy the last Sponge Bob poster. Secretly Shannon loved the sponge too. Matt shook his head at the two, and decided he wanted to spend some time with his friends, not spend the rest of the evening on the phone with Tina, let alone waste all his minutes . . . again.  
  
"Uh, Tina I gotta go. My friends are ready to leave so, um I better hang up. See ya at school." Matt lied knowing his friends had no desire to leave the store just yet.  
  
"But Mattie, I thought we could go out tomorrow . . ." Tina whined, as Matt quickly hung up the phone, pretending not to hear her. Matt looked down at his hands and realized that he had a CD he had been gripping rather tightly. He hadn't realized he'd taken it; he'd been too busy listen to Tina bitch.  
  
"Great, where does this go?" Matt said rather loudly.  
  
"No dude, I want it! I swear I like Sponge Bob better!" Shane yelled, pulling the poster in his direction. He and Shannon seemed to be having a tug of war contest with the poster, and were unable to help Matt at the moment. A figure came up from behind Matt, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, excuse me guys?" The voice asked, with hint nervousness, unsure if they should have interrupted. Matt whirled around to find a pair of deep brown eyes looking up at him. Her long reddish brown hair fit well around her freckled face. He looked down at her rather surprised, and she tensed a bit.  
  
"Oh hey Amanda, what's up?" He asked, as Shane and Shannon stopped their tug of war momentarily. Matt smiled down at her, and she seemed to gain more confidence.  
  
"Well um, you guys can't really have a tug of war in the store or my boss will freak. Although it was kinda funny." She informed them, directing the comment to Shane and Shannon. "We have more of those Sponge Bob poster's in the back ya know. I'll go get ya one."  
  
"That totally rocks! Thanks Amanda!" Shannon exclaimed happily, dropping the now wrinkled poster in his hand. Shane looked down at it and shook his head.  
  
"Oh hell no. I ain't gonna get this wrinkly one and you get a nice brand new one, Shan! That ain't right!" Shane said angrily.  
  
"No way dude, that one's mine!" Shannon argued. Matt shook his head and looked at Amanda.  
  
"Sorry, they may look like they're 15 but they have the brain mentality of two year olds." He chuckled, and Amanda joined in seconds later. Both Shane and Shannon glared at Matt.  
  
"HEY!" They yelled at exactly the same time, and looked at each other puzzled. They shrugged it off and went back to bickering.  
  
"I'll just go get two from the back and take this one so my boss doesn't see . . ." Amanda rationalized, picking up the wrinkled and torn poster from the floor as both Shane and Shannon smiled.  
  
"Amanda dude, you're the best!" Shane said excitedly. Shannon nodded happily in agreement, and thanked her for himself. As she was about to go into the back and get the posters, a girl slightly taller than Amanda, around 5'3 with brown eyes and near black hair emerged from the door.  
  
"Yo Amanda, where in the blue hell you been?" The girl asked, walking over to Amanda, Matt, Shane and Shannon. Being the slow person she is she began to carry on a conversation with Amanda, not realizing they weren't alone. "So what time are we off again? Damn my feet are killin me. DAMN THESE SHOES! Oh, by the way have you worked things out with Tina? You guys should, you used to be the best of friends." She questioned, not taking time to breathe. The last part had surprised Matt. He hadn't known Amanda and Tina had been best friends. They really didn't act like it. Well at least Tina didn't, she would always spend every waking hour with Lauren and Michelle, or bothering the hell out of him. That was what she lived for.  
  
"Eleven, and no we haven't worked things out and frankly I don't care if we ever do. Now Melinda, if you haven't noticed I do have customers." Amanda replied, which a hint of annoyance signaling that her friendship with Tina was a touchy subject. Melinda then looked over to Matt, Shane and Shannon. She smacked herself in the forehead.  
  
"Ohhhhh. Um, hi guys. I think I know you from school. Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore right? Anyway I'll um let you get back to . . ." Melinda trailed off and began to walk away but Amanda grabbed her arm.  
  
"Heh, can you please go in the back and grab two Sponge Bob posters, number um seven I think." Amanda asked as Melinda made a face at her good friend.  
  
"What the hell? You got legs, so why the hell don't you use em?" Melinda asked, with her hands on her hips. Amanda glared at her, and gave her a nudge.  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Why should I?" Melinda asked in a childish voice. They loved to tease each other, but Amanda was in no mood.  
  
"Cause I gotta put this CD back for Matt. Now GO . . . please." Amanda answered, pushing Melinda in the direction of the back room.  
  
"What the hell am I her fucking slave?" Melinda mumbled slowly walking to the door. Shannon glared at Shane, remembering the evenings past events.  
  
"See I'm not the only one! We should revolt; I ain't gettin paid enough to do your dirty work!" Shannon yelled still glaring at Shane.  
  
"Dude, you just don't make sense, ya know that?!" Shane answered, giving him a curious look. Shannon simply smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Okay guys, she'll be right out so why don't you stay here? Matt let's see what CD you got there." Amanda said as Matt handed her the CD. "Oh Limp Bizkit, Chocolate Starfish and Hot Dog Flavored Water. Good CD, very angry, one of my personal favorites. I think it goes over there." She said as she briskly walked over to the Rock section, Matt close behind.  
  
"Um, actually now that you mention it I think I might just wanna buy that CD. Their song 'My Way' totally describes all my feelings right now." Matt mumbled when Amanda began to put away the CD. She just nodded as if she knew exactly what he was going through and handed him the CD. "Uh thanks. So, are you happy about going back to school?"  
  
"Hell no! That place is just evil! But at least I'll get to see my friends and stuff. And Theatre class is gonna rock this year! You were in Intro (to Theatre) last year weren't you? And so was Jeff, he was in my class, he was so funny." Amanda asked, racking her brain trying to remember and Matt sheepishly nodded. "Wasn't it fun? Ms. Vetininni is the coolest, she's insane but she's cool." Amanda laughed, but her mood soon changed to seriousness. She looked up at Matt nervously and asked, "So . . . how's Tina?"  
  
"Uh well she's her usual self. She told me what happened between the two of you, well at least her most likely watered down story." He replied, running a hand through his long hair. Amanda raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Really? You're probably right; she always makes it sound like she's the one who's right. She doesn't care if she hurts anyone in the process, she's a controlling little son of a . . . Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't be saying this to you . . . I'm sorry." She regrettably apologized. She knew she shouldn't be ranting about her former best friend to Matt, Tina's boyfriend.  
  
"Don't worry about it. In fact I totally agree with you, I've actually been thinking about breaking . . ."  
  
"Hey Matt, we're ready to leave now, kay?" Jeff called from across the store, waving his brother over to the group.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there. Well I betta go. See ya at school on Thursday." Matt said waving a goodbye to Amanda.  
  
"Bye." She said, somewhat dumbfounded. Matt walked to the register, extremely happy that there was no line and paid for the Limp Bizkit CD. He then joined the rest of the group and left the store.  
  
"So, mind telling me what that was all about?" Melinda asked, walking up behind Amanda. Amanda whirled around in surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Matt seemed to be getting along quite well from where I was standing. I didn't even know you two were friends." Melinda answered, walking behind the register and began to clean up.  
  
"We're not, I barely know him. We were just talking about a CD and well . . . Tina. I think he knows how I feel. It's like we're almost in the same position, being pushed around by that little bitch, and constantly doing things for her but never saying anything about it."  
  
"Okay, whatever. Didn't you say you wanted to call Randy after work? We're off in five minutes, so . . ." Melinda reminded her. Amanda rolled her eyes, and then smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, Randy. He'll be so pissed if I don't call him. Might as well do it now, this place is totally dead. Maybe I can ask him to pick us up, I don't wanna bother my parents it's really late, and you know him he never minds going for a late drive. I'll have to call my mom and tell her though. " With that Amanda pulled out her cell and called her boyfriend. "Oh hi Mrs. Orton, can I talk to Randy?" She asked politely. Minutes later they hung up and she called her parents to confirm everything.  
  
The next day went by in a blur. Stephanie's father Vince McMahon visited them from Greenwich, Connecticut where he lived and worked. He had wanted to see his two children before they went to school. Shane Helms just vegged out on the couch for his last day of freedom. Chris, Trish and Shannon all hung out in the park, totally bored out their minds and dreading the day to come. Matt and Jeff spent most of the day skateboarding, while Matt did have to spend some time with Tina, much to his dismay. Amy had wanted to spend some time with her friends, but she and her brother, Joe were forced to stay home. Her parents were fighting . . . again, and she didn't want to ask them if she could go out when they were upset. As for Adam and Jay, well they pretty much hung out at Adam's house. The highlight of their day was prank calling people's homes, especially their friends. Rob, well no one really knows where Rob was, but one can guess that Mr. Van Dam was with his little group of 'friends' somewhere causing trouble. Melinda and Amanda spent the day working at Newberry Comics, and when their shift was over they met up with Randy and hung out at the mall talking about what this new year might bring them. Soon enough they were all picking out their outfits for the next day, getting all their supplies, prepping themselves for school and getting ready for bed. Six o'clock a.m. comes early, a time they were no longer used to. They slept that night, the last night of summer, in what could only be a very uneasy slumber. The party was over.  
  
A/N- I'm sooooo sorry this chapter was soooo looong & so sucky. This was just for the sake of introduction. I seriously tried though! I know the title doesn't really fit, but bare with me. More characters will be introduced in chapters to come, most will be superstars, and some will be my own. The story might focus a bit more on the characters that were in this Intro chapter, but the other characters will be involved, not to worry! You'll find out the background of the characters gradually, I purposely left things somewhat vague. I wasn't really sure what category to put this under. I'm hoping it'll have a bit of everything, drama, romance (that's guaranteed, come people this is high school), and maybe even comedy, and if I'm up for the challenge even some mystery. So I'm just gonna put it in General/Drama for the time being, but it won't be limited to that. I'm praying this won't be like any of the other high school fics, so if you guys have ideas for this fic, feel free to write it in your review *hint hint*. Well I hope you like this story; I'm really trying my best. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up due to school & the fact I have 2 other stories I'm working on & need to be finished. So enjoy & please R & R or I'll call out my flying monkeys to attack you! LOL, Toodelz! 


End file.
